Lousie Nash and Doc Hudson Oneshot (follower-requested)
by ArtsyAviator
Summary: I had a follower of mine request a Hudson and Louise oneshot so here it is! It starts out kinda rude to Louise but it gets sweeter in the end! Please read the disclaimer before continuing on. Humanized from the movie series Cars! It's based in the 1950s back when Doc Hudson used to race with his friends in the early Piston Cup championships.
1. Part 1

Author's notes:

-Hey guys! School is finally coming to a close and I cannot WAIT to start working on my Hudson Hornet one-shot stories again! Thanks for hanging in there. It's been a rough semester but I made it through! This is just a little one-shot I have been working on in my spare time. It's pretty short but it's better than nothing! It doesn't tie into my other stories at all. I've also attached a disclaimer and I would appreciate you reading that before you read the story. I don't want to offend or upset anyone. Thanks!

(DISCLAIMER: This is part of a little one-shot I'm writing. It covers one of the big issues about the discrimination that Louise faced being a racer in the 1950s. This is based on the quote in Cars 3, where Louise mentions that the "fellows in charge didn't like the idea of a lady racer showing up." The disclaimer is here because it may seem a bit rude, especially about what Hudson says to Louise. I promise the issue is resolved in the end. Please don't take it personally, it was the 1950s after all…)

* * *

"Not allowed? Why?!" Louise barked at her manager. "What makes me not good enough to race today? Heck, that Carl kid is worse than me! Who in their right mind would talk to me like you are right now?"

"Ms. Nash, you're not racing today, and that's my final word. And besides, Hudson won't be racing either. I don't think there will be many fans watching."

"Why not?" Louise asked.

"He hurt his wrist…And that's beside the point! Head back to the pits," the manager commanded sternly.

"Fine!"

Louise huffed at her manager, then quickly snatched her things and returned to the pits. She looked around for a few minutes, trying to locate Hudson, or Junior and River. Nobody was to be found. The other boys were probably already getting ready for the race… Lucky them. Instead of hanging around the pits where press or managers could potentially spot her, she headed to Hudson's trailer to check on him. Louise didn't want to get caught up with cameras and reporters in her face. She knew she would have to explain why she wasn't racing, and Louise didn't feel like doing that. She quickly sprinted through the dirt, kicking it up as she went. The dirt field was doubling as a trailer park for the racers to stay. Louise approached Hudson's trailer slowly and quietly. The door was open, but Louise knocked lightly on the door frame.

"Come in."

"Hudson?" Louise stepped in slowly, leaving the door open behind her. "Hey, Hud," she waved to him as he sat on the couch, listening to the radio. Hudson didn't look up to greet her. He frowned a little bit.

"Why aren't you racing?" he asked.

"They said that the track was too hard and that I wasn't experienced enough, a bunch of hooey if you ask me!"

"Stupid…" Hudson muttered, shifting gently on the couch.

"Yeah…Anyways," Louise started, "I heard that you hurt your wrist?" She gestured to the bandaged wrapped around Hudson's left wrist as she made her way completely into the trailer.

Hudson nodded. "Yeah, I think it's just a sprain, but I better be more careful next time. I can't afford to sit these races out. It was just a little sprain and they made a big deal about it." Hudson imitated the managers, " 'Ouuuuh, you can't race,' they told me. 'Oh, no no, too dangerous,'" Hudson frowned.

"That's what they told me!" Louise sighed, "I can't believe it. You would think they would keep us racing so they can make money, or whatever they're doing…"

Hudson grumbled under his breath.

Louise crossed her arms as she walked over to where Hudson was standing. She gazed down at him with a small frown, but a light blush started to tint her cheeks.

"Are you pouting, Mr. Grumpy?" She teased.

"Shut up."

"Oh, shut up," she imitated and gave his shoulder a light push. "Come onnn, it's just one race, Hudson."

Hudson frowned up at her.

"Paul Leo-" Louise started trailing with his middle name…

"Shut up I said!"

"Okay okay, I get it, not in the mood for jokes. I'll leave you to be, maybe you just want some peace and quiet."

Hudson didn't reply.

Louise stepped away and headed for the door to leave. If Hudson didn't want to be nice or cooperate, she wouldn't put up with his little fits. She turned the door handle to exit the trailer

"—wait," Hudson said, sitting up and looking at Louise. The young woman raised her eyebrow.

"Mmmmmmhhhhmmm?"

"Don't go, I've got nothing to do all day. And I'm hungry."

"Okay…Are you going to stop pouting like a four-year-old?"

There was a moment of silence from both Louise and Hudson as he thought.

"Yes," he replied quickly.

"Good!" Louise exclaimed. She turned back inside and strolled over to the trailer's little kitchen. "I'll fix something for lunch then, and you can sit and relax."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Louise chuckled. "Hon, I know how to cook, believe me. Just let me do my thing."

Hudson shrugged and leaned back again, turning his radio's volume up just a tad.

As the minutes went on, Hudson watched Louise as she made continuous comments about Hudson's kitchen:

"How do you find anything in here?"

"Never mind, you don't need to find things in here because there's close to nothing in here gosh dang it!"

"Is that mold?!"

Hudson just laughed along. "You're doing great," he encouraged. "Not bad for a woman who spends most her time racing, I didn't think you could do more than one thing. I mean, look at you, a little multitasker!" He laughed.

Louise's face blushed red. "Well, you gotta be good at it all, especially since you boys aren't good at cooking whatsoever. Heck, I'm surprised there's not a hole in the ceiling of this trailer from the stove catching fire!" She retaliated in a jokingly manner.

Hudson just laughed at her and then listened to the radio as they announced the positions of the racers as they rounded their fourth lap. Junior was in first place. Hudson and Louise gave a quick cheer, then Hudson looked back at Lou.

"You know, I had a medical issue that kept me out of the race, I mean, why didn't you just try and talk your manager into letting you race?"

"He was really firm with his decision, Hudson. It wouldn't have been a good idea."

"I mean, did you even try to argue with him?"

"Hudson, it doesn't matter at this point, and no, I didn't feel like starting a fight. He already hates me because I'm a woman out on the racetrack. I don't need him hating me more."

"So that was the best you could do? Just sit there and take it?" He laughed a little.

"Yeah, that's what I did," she said firmly, hoping Hudson would drop it.

Hudson laughed some more, still in a joking mood. "Come on Louise, you should've done something about it like you could have just stood up for yourself and actually made your mark."

"There's a time and a place for that. This was neither of those. Haven't I made my mark already, being the first lady to race in the Piston Cup races?"

"I would have expected you to be all tough and, well, unleash your inner 'Barnstormer' on him," Hudson laughed out loud. "But maybe I shouldn't have had such high expectations. I guess the women's opinions don't matter around here anyway." He shrugged.

Louise stopped everything she was doing and looked at him. "Excuse me?" She asked fiercely. "What did you just say?" She walked slowly over to Hudson, tilting her head ever so slightly.

Hudson teased, "Come on, don't get angry with me, 'Barnstormer.'"

"Don't you ever call me that, and don't you EVER say such words to a woman!"

"Come on Lou, I was just joking," Hudson back-peddled "I mean, you would've stood up for yourself if it wasn't for the manager, and your opinion matters, and I know you would have—"

"—And would that have exceeded your expectations?" She snapped at him. "What am I? Trash? Not good enough to you or any of the other boys around here?" She raised a hand in defense, ready to strike a quick slap on Hudson's face, but she found herself quickly hesitating. Hudson flinched in defense, as Louise's hand began to shake.

"Lou…?" Hudson asked softly.

Louise's eyes began to fill with tears, and she quietly lowered her hand. "I'll never be as good as you guys, that's just how it is around here. Whatever I say won't even matter, and whatever I do doesn't seem to matter either, no matter how hard I try…I-I think I'm going to leave now." Louise grabbed her things and opened the door to the trailer again. "Lunch is on the counter, and I hope it exceeds your highest expectations for what a woman could cook. I think it tastes good, but then again, 'my opinion doesn't matter in the end…'" The young woman closed the door and left.

Hudson didn't even have a chance to say anything. Seriously, what was he thinking, even joking to Louise like that?

Was that smart? No.

Was I being stupid? Yes.

Does her opinion matter? Of course.

Hudson ran a hand down his face and sighed. He had some thinking to do, and later, some explaining as well.


	2. Part 2

Louise walked back to her trailer as quickly as possible, as tears began to pour out of her eyes. Was she good enough? Whatever Hudson had expected her to be, she didn't live up to, and Hudson suddenly wasn't surprised. After all, her opinion didn't matter and nor did she. At least that's how it felt. Louise prayed for a day that women like her could come in and race and be just as important as all the guys. She hoped that someday, she could raise her own strong, young daughters and that they could be future leaders and have important jobs just like all the men had. She hoped that one day, people wouldn't stare at her as she walked through the racing pits, and she hoped that one day, her opinion did matter. Louise did want to make her mark and make herself important, but she found it hard to do. She had always put on a brave, tough, fierce outer shell when it came to her racing life. She had to if she wanted to survive and make it through the races. She wanted to put herself out there and inspire other young girls. But she could only do so much before somebody found out and told her to be quiet. It hurt Louise. She knew that Hudson and her friends truly loved her, but she had always felt alone. As she walked back to her trailer, she continued to cry. Hudson's words stung at her heart. She just wanted him to care. She wanted all of them to care.

Louise stayed in her trailer for the rest of the day. She didn't eat, nor answer the knocks on her door from racing friends or her manager.

Hudson, on the other hand, paced back and forth in his trailer, running over the words in his head until they seemed to drive him crazy. Did I really say that her opinion didn't matter? Was I really that disrespectful? What's wrong with me? Shame on you, Hudson, he said to himself. He couldn't take it. He knew he was wrong, and the longer he waited to apologize, the more it stung at his heart.

"That's it," he mumbled, as he unlatched the handle on his trailer door and stepped into the dirt below. The young man stormed off to Louise's trailer, a cloud of dust kicking up behind his racing boots.

The knock came on Lou's door a few minutes later. The knock was easily recognizable as Hudson's…It was different than the manager's knock, Smokey's knock, or Junior's knock. Louise blinked her eyes lazily and sat up slowly. "What do you want," she asked blatantly. "I know it's you, Hudson."

"Don't make me sit out here like a dog and beg to come in. And don't make me sit here and beg for an apology either. Please Lou, just let me in and—"

"—and you'll explain, yadda yadda," she interrupted Hudson to finish his sentence. "I'm sure you will. And I don't want to hear it. You've said enough today.s"

"Well, then what's actually going to make you listen? What'll help resolve this? Come on Lou. Now it's impossible for me to even try and make amends. I was wrong, I get it, Lou. Now let me in and just give me a chance to apologize. I'll be quick about it. I promise."

There was silence for about a minute, but Hudson didn't turn away. Instead, he waited quietly. Slowly, the door to the trailer opened. After opening the door for Hudson, Lou leaned against the corner of her trailer, arms crossed defensively. Hudson stepped in, closed the door behind him, then quietly rested on the couch, following a quiet sigh under his breath. Lou looked at him with only her eyes, not moving another muscle. The two waited quietly together.

Hudson tapped a finger against his cheek. "So… You know, uh…"

"Are you going to apologize? You said you would be quick about it," Louise demanded, a little harshly.

"Right, right," Hudson nodded and sat up straight. "I know, I really need to apologize. What I said was way out of line."

Louise stayed silent, tapping her foot as she looked at the ground below her.

"…go on."

Hudson took a deep breath and adjusted his posture again. "What I said was discriminating and stupid. You know that. I know that. I shouldn't have said anything. I could have gone and tried to get you into that race but I didn't. I just laughed." Hudson turned his head and looked his friend in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Louise."

Hudson quietly awaited Louise's response, but she stood slowly and turned to face in front of her friend, Hudson.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again, Paul," she firmly used his first name, which was seldom used in public or around friends. She rubbed at her eyes, which were stained red from the tears she had cried. Hudson tilted his head and smiled softly.

"You're gonna forgive me, yah?"

Louise continued to rub at her eyes, hoping the stop the few tears that wanted to keep leaking out.

"Not now," she replied.

"Come on, Lou…" Hudson sighed.

"Fine," Louise replied quietly. "I'll think about it."

Hudson gave her a warm and caring smile. She sure was a stubborn young woman. "Sit down, Louise," he spoke softly.

Louise hesitated, but gently lowered herself onto the couch next to her friend. Hudson brought his friend her delicate handkerchief and gently dabbed it around her eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Hudson was polite and cautious, making sure he didn't touch Louise in a way that would make her feel violated or upset. He had already been such a jerk to her, and he didn't want to make her feel worse.

"No more crying, my darlin'." He folded the handkerchief back up and handed it to her. "You're going to have lots of races in the future, and you're gonna win them all," he smirked and tapped her nose. "I promise that will never happen again…But I'm going to need you to do a favor…"

Louise raised an eyebrow and sniffled quietly. "Hm….?"

Hudson smirked. "You gotta turn that frown upside down…"

The corner of Louise's mouth pulled into a very faint smile. It wasn't much, but it was enough to reassure Hudson that things would take a turn for the better.

"Thank you for apologizing," Louise said softly. "It's nice to know that you cared about coming back to do that…"

"Oh, of course," Hudson replied. "The second after I said it, I knew it was wrong. I couldn't sleep with that feeling," he sighed, "I just had to get it out."

Louise squinted at him, giving him the slightest smirk. "You're a good man. You better stick around and give all these other guys a darn good lesson about respect."

"Yeah yeah," he chuckled deeply. "I'm just here for them to make money. They don't care."

"Now, I'm serious Hud!" Louise exclaimed. "You're more important than that. We need you around here… You better never leave, cause' frankly, I don't know how we'd make it here without you."

"Don't worry," Hudson smiled. "I'm here to stay."


End file.
